tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LoganWorm's Survivor: The Plains
Survivor: The Plains was LoganWorm's first season in his series . The season featured 18 castaways on two different tribes. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Season Summary Survivor: The Plains was the first season LoganWorm hosted. He decided not to do too many twists, but there still had to be something. In the first episode 2 players were banned from the Tengaged site, and were in turn then ejected from the game. Player's odds increased because of that. The Talu tribe went to tribal council anyways. The Talu tribe was not happy about that, but they did it anyways. Hidden Immunity idols were in the game and contestants had to "search" for them via mail. If they mailed Logan at a time within 5 minutes of the times chosen, the contestant found the idol. It was a basic season with a few opportunities for tribes to switch (manually and automatically). Of course there was also a merge, and a winner. Location: Nebraska, USA. Tribes: Talu Ita ??? Contestants (All of the total votes do include revotes, but only include votes that are cast against castaways, not for them) The Game NV = indicates that a person did not get eliminated by being voted out by the tribe, so there were no votes cast. RV = indicates that there was a revote. Voting History SV = indicates that the person didn't vote and they received a self-vote. ''-In Episode 1, 2 members of the Talu tribe were ejected from the game because they were banned from the Tengaged site. However, the Talu tribe was still required to go to tribal council regardless. '' *All votes will be revealed once the season has ended* Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "Anything is Possible!"' The episode started with the 18 castaways entering their camps. They had just begun the journey of a lifetime. At the very first immunity challenge, Ita won immunity, and with everyone's attitude, it seemed like Ita was the tribe to be on. The Talu tribe was then sent to tribal council. Most people had begun to vote, until Edrine lashed out at the others, and was then in turn ejected from the game. After he was ejected, Iceman then also began to lash out. He was also ejected from the game. Surprisingly, Talu was to proceed with tribal council anyways. They were then 3 members down after deciding to vote out Mac. 'Episode 2: "Just a Roadblock?"' At the next immunity challenge, Talu was now down 3 members. This required the Ita tribe to sit out 3 members. The Talu tribe ended up winning immunity, and recovering for their total losses. Ita was then sent to tribal council. Ita, in the end, decided to vote off Chole because Chole was doing nothing at camp. Ita was still up 2 members on the Talu tribe. 'Episode 3: "This Will be Interesting"' At the next immunity challenge, it was announced, that the tribes were switching. Some people were shook up from this, but it was to be expected from the 2 ejections. People met their new tribes then. It was announced that the losers of the immunity challenge would take a bottle to tribal council with them, and open it up there. The immunity challenge was played once, but was determined not to be valid, so the tribes went back to their camps to try it again tomorrow. They came back the next day, and the new Talu tribe obtained immunity. Ita was sent to tribal council. At Tribal Council, Ita decided to vote out Ty. After he was voted out, the Ita tribe opened up their bottle to read the following message: "Your tribe has just voted a member out of your tribe. Listen to these instructions very carefully... now, you're going to vote someone back into the Talu tribe. You may vote for any of the people out of the game at this point. Good Luck ~Survivor: The Plains". At the Reverse Tribal Council, the Ita tribe voted back Iceman to the Talu tribe. This was controversial due to Edrine's previous nature, but was allowed to re-enter the game. 'Episode 4: "It's Everybody's Fault"' At the next immunity challenge no one had to sit out of the challenge. The castaways had to put their mental insticts to the test. Unfortunately, only about 1 castaway from each tribe actually tried. With that, Ita won immunity. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote off a member of their tribe. When the voting started, Cray spontaneously decided to quit. Talu was exempt from tribal council, but they were now down to 6 members. 'Episode 5: "4 Idiots"' At the next immunity challenge with Talu being down one member, Ita was forced to sit out one member of their tribe. The castaways had to do trivia on their own. Then they had to share their score. Once everyone playing entered their scores, the whole tribe's percentage was calculated. Talu had gotten all 0's on their quizzes, so it wasn't a surprise that Ita won immunity when they scored something. Talu was sent to tribal council to vote one member off a member of their tribe. There was a tie vote between Spelly and Bcl. The tribe had to revote and once they did Bcl was voted off. Ita was now up 2 members to the new Tau tribe yet again. 'Episode 6: "I Guess"' At the next immunity challenge, castaways discovered that they had the chance to mutiny. So, Kris, Wade, and Josh mutinited to Talu, and Bwburke mutinied to Ita. At the immunity challenge, Talu stood no chance. Ita won immunity and Talu was sent to tribal council. Kris surprised the tribe by lashing out at the others of a question about his alliance. Tyler mentioned that Talu had to become a team to get anywhere. Tyler was yet again disregarded when Iceman was voted out by only 2 votes. Everyone, but Josh on the tribe held a vote at that tribal council. Iceman left the game for a 2nd time. 'Episode 7: "No One Trusts Anyone"' At the next immunity challenge Ita took another win home, and it the Talu tribe seemed like a joke now. Talu was sent to tribal council. At tribal council the new Talu tribe finally decided on a vote (somewhat), and voted out Kris on a 3-1-1-1 vote. Kris was the 6th person voted out.